Virée nocturne
by Koji2
Summary: Aya et Yohji partent faire une virée au bord de la mer *yaoi*


NdK : 100% OOC alors venez pas râler !

(et le titre qui n'a rien à voir…)

Virée nocturne

" Je suis rentré ! " fit Yohji en ouvrant la porte du magasin. 

La pièce était vide ainsi que la cuisine et le sous-sol. 

" Hé ho ! Y a personne ? "

Montant les escaliers, il se dirigea vers sa chambre lorsque la porte de la salle de bain s'ouvrit.

" Tiens t'es déjà rentré ? " demanda Aya en passant à côté de lui, simplement vêtu d'un slip et d'une serviette sur la tête.

" Heu…ou…oui. " fit Yohji en suivant le jeune homme des yeux. " Où sont les autres ? " 

" Omi est sorti avec sa classe pour la journée et Ken entraîne les enfants. Paraîtrait qu'ils ont un match cet après-midi. 

" Avec cette chaleur ?! Je les plains. " 

" Hum… " répondit Aya en entrant dans sa chambre, laissant Yohji planté au milieu du couloir. 

Mais qu'est-ce que je fabrique planté là, se demanda-t-il soudain, redescendant sur terre. Allez, à la douche !

***

" Aya, je peux entrer ? " demanda Yohji en frappant à la porte.

" Hmm. Qu'est-ce tu veux ? " lui demanda Aya allongé sur son lit.

" Je me suis dit qu'une petite promenade en voiture ne pourrait pas nous faire de mal. Qu'est-ce t'en dit ? "

" Ouais. " répondit Aya sans pour autant lever la tête vers son interlocuteur. 

" Bon je t'attends en bas alors. On prend ta voiture ok ? "

" Hmm. "

Il est toujours aussi expressif, se dit Yohji en descendant les escaliers. 

Ouvrant la porte du garage, il monta dans la porshe et mit le moteur en marche.

Aya l'attendait devant l'entrée, vêtu seulement d'une chemise rouge et d'un pantalon noir. 

" Alors, où je vous emmène ? " demanda Yohji un sourire charmeur aux lèvres.

" Où tu veux, ça m'est égal. " répondit Aya avec le même ton froid que d'habitude.

" C'est parti. " fit le blond en démarrant en trombe.

Traversant la ville, Yohji prit la direction de l'autoroute. Avec la vitesse et le vent, la chaleur se faisait moins lourde. La route était presque déserte vu le temps et l'heure. 

Prenant un embranchement, il sortit de l'autoroute et prit la direction du bord de mer.

***

S'arrêtant devant la plage, Yohji sortit de la voiture et s'assit sur la portière.

Le soleil commençait à descendre et la vue était des plus splendide. La plage était déserte malgré la saison.

Toujours allongé sur le siège, Aya gardait les yeux fermés.

" On devrait rentrer maintenant, les autres vont s'inquiéter. " dit-il sans bouger d'un pouce.

" Une minute, on est pas aux pièces. " répondit Yohji en jetant un regard dans sa direction. 

" Tu ferais mieux de venir voir, la vue est magnifique. "

" Sans façon, c'est trop romantique à mon goût. " fit Aya en relevant la tête.

" Allez, on s'en va. "

Yohji se leva en soupirant et monta dans la voiture. Mettant le contact, il embraya mais le moteur ne démarra pas. Il essaya plusieurs fois mais sans résultat.

" Qu'est-ce tu fabriques ?! " demanda Aya irrité.

" Mais rien, elle refuse de démarrer ! " répliqua Yohji.

Se penchant sur le cadran, Aya s'aperçut qu'il n'y avait plus d'essence.

" C'est malin, t'avais vraiment besoin de nous emmener aussi loin ? " se plaignit Aya énervé.

" Et toi alors, c'est ta voiture il me semble, tu n'avais qu'à faire le plein. " 

Aya ne répondit pas. Ouvrant la boîte à gants, il sortit son portable et tenta d'appeler la boutique. 

" Plus de batterie, génial. " fit le rouquin en remettant le téléphone à sa place.

" Pour un leader, c'est pas très brillant. Y a du laisser aller. " le taquina Yohji.

Aya le fusilla du regard avant de sortir de la voiture en claquant la portière.

" Attends, où est-ce que tu vas ? " fit Yohji en le suivant.

" Chercher de l'essence. "

" T'es malade, y a personne à des kilomètres. Attendons qu'il fasse jour, la nuit va bientôt tomber. " fit Yohji en le retenant par le bras.

Se dégageant, Aya réfléchit quelques instants puis se dirigea vers la plage. 

" Qu'est-ce tu fais ? " demanda Yohji en le regardant ramasser du bois et des brindilles.

" Un feu. Si on passe la nuit ici, mieux vaut en faire hein sinon on va finir gelés. "

" Pas bête. " 

" Bon tu m'aides ou tu comptes rester là à ne rien faire ? " fit Aya énervé par la désinvolture dont faisait toujours preuve son compagnon.

" Bien chef ! " répliqua Yohji en se mettant a garde à vous.

Levant les yeux aux ciel d'un air désespéré, Aya se remit au travail.

Au bout de dix minutes, ils avaient assez de bois pour faire un feu. 

" Prête-moi ton briquet. " fit Aya en posant le bois sur le sable.

" Tiens. " dit Yohji en le lui tendant. " Et pour la nourriture ? "

" Tu sais pêcher ? " demanda Aya en regardant son ami d'un air suspicieux.

" Heu, non… "

" Alors t'attendras. Et puis un peu de diète ne te fera pas de mal. " ajouta le rouquin avec un petit sourire en coin.

" Hé ho, j'te permets pas. " protesta Yohji. " Je suis très bien comme je suis. "

Vexé, il tourna la tête avec une moue boudeuse.

Amusé, Aya ne put s'empêcher de sourire.

" Je vois que tu sais aussi sourire, ça fait plaisir à voir. " dit Yohji en regardant son ami, ravi.

Se rétractant soudain, Aya reprit son habituel air froid et impassible.

Puis s'asseyant près du feu, il passa ses bras autour de ses jambes. 

Suivant son exemple, Yohji s'assit à ses côtés, jetant de temps à autre du bois dans le feu.

***

La nuit était tombée rapidement et la chaleur avec. Il commençait à faire froid et le vent s'était levé. 

Malgré la proximité du feu, Aya ne put s'empêcher de frissoner. 

" Tu as froid ? " demanda Yohji en rompant le silence qui c'était installé entre eux depuis une bonne heure.

Aya ne répondit pas, se contentant d'attiser le feu.

S'approchant de lui, Yohji passa un bras autour de ses épaules.

" Qu'est-ce tu fais, t'es malade ?! " fit Aya en se dégageant.

" T'as froid non ? A la guerre comme à la guerre, faut faire avec ce qu'on a. " répliqua Yohji.

A contre cœur, Aya se résigna, Yohji ayant pour une fois raison. La chaleur se dégageant de ce dernier ne tarda pas à le réchauffer et la fatigue commença à l'envahir. Peu à peu, ses yeux se fermèrent et inconsciemment, il posa sa tête sur l'épaule de Yohji.

" Aya…? " fit le blond surpris.

Se réveillant soudain, Aya se redressa et s'éloigna un peu de Yohji, le rouge aux joues.

"…Désolé. " dit-il d'un ton sec.

" Non, ça ne me dérange pas. " répliqua Yohji, " Ca m'a juste surpris c'est tout. "

Aya resta impassible, tentant de garder les yeux ouverts malgré la fatigue ainsi que ses distances avec le blond.

" Tu ne te laisses jamais aller pas vrai ? " fit Yohji en le regardant. " Tu crois que c'est une faiblesse de laisser ses émotions à découvert. "

Aya ne répondit pas, se contentant de le regarder d'un air glacial.

" Tu ne sais pas ce que tu perds. " dit Yohji en levant le nez au ciel.

Détournant les yeux, Aya se replongea dans la contemplation du feu. S'assoupissant à nouveau, il sentit Yohji l'attirer à nouveau contre lui.

" Laisses-moi. " fit-il en tentant de se dégager.

" Non, tu es fatigué alors dors. " répondit Yohji en lui pressant l'épaule.

Trop fatigué pour protester davantage, Aya finit par céder. C'était la première fois que cela lui arrivait depuis des années et il n'aimait pas ça. Pourtant, ce n'était pas si désagréable se reposer sur quelqu'un pour une fois. Reprenant soudain ses esprits, il était sur le point de protester lorsque Yohji l'en empêcha.

" N'y pense même pas. " dit-il en réaffirmant sa prise. 

Sans savoir pourquoi, Aya obéit. Une sensation agréable commença à l'envahir et il se laissa aller contre Yohji. Alors que ce dernier le serra un peu plus, Aya ne put s'empêcher de rougir.

Il sentit le souffle chaud de Yohji sur ses cheveux et la bonne odeur qu'il dégageait. Levant discrètement un œil vers le visage de son ami, il le fixa quelques instants.

" Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? J'ai quelque chose sur le visage ? " demanda Yohji en le regardant.

Gêné d'avoir été ainsi surpris, Aya tourna la tête, tandis que les battements de son cœur s'emballaient. Pourquoi était-il si troublé par Yohji tout à coup ?

Une main sur sa joue le fit frémir. Tournant la tête vers son ami, il le regarda, surpris.

" Aya… " murmura Yohji en approchant doucement son visage du sien jusqu'à ce que leurs lèvres s'effleurent.

Comme paralysé, Aya ne bougea pas. A ce contact, il sentit un frisson lui parcourir le corps ainsi que le feu lui monter au visage. Fermant les yeux, il laissa Yohji presser à nouveau ses lèvres contre les siennes. Le baiser fut léger au début puis Aya sentit la langue de Yohji sur ses lèvres, cherchant à en forcer le passage. Répondant à sa demande, il les entrouvrit légèrement, laissant le muscle doux et chaud s'insinuer en lui. 

Une main agrippant la chemise de Yohji, Aya ne tarda pas à répondre à son baiser. Puis passant ses bras autour du blond, il le serra contre lui, en voulant davantage. 

Un bras autour de sa taille et une main sur sa nuque, Yohji allongea doucement Aya sur le sol. 

Ses lèvres s'amusaient avec les siennes, tantôt les frôlant, tantôt les suçant.

Faisant doucement glisser une main sous la chemise de son ami, Yohji caressa sa peau tiède. S'emparant d'un de ses boutons de chair, il le malaxa tendrement, le faisant durcir peu à peu.

Etouffant des gémissements dans la bouche de son amant, Aya se laissa aller contre lui, frémissant et ondulant sous les caresses.

Délaissant sa bouche, Yohji descendit dans son cou, y déposant une multitude de baisers avant de remonter le long de son menton puis de son visage.

Prenant le visage de Yohji entre ses mains, Aya ouvrit la bouche pour l'accueillir à nouveau en lui. Enroulant sa langue autour de la sienne, il la caressa longtemps, jouant avec inlassablement. 

Ses mains glissèrent peu à peu, déboutonnant la chemise du blond avant de la faire glisser doucement sur ses épaules. 

Aidant son amant, Yohji retira sa chemise bientôt suivie par celle d'Aya. Laissant leur peau se toucher, ils se collèrent l'un à l'autre. Leurs mains bougèrent sans cesse, caressant leur corps tandis que leur bouche se rencontraient à nouveau pour un autre baiser passionné. 

Caressant les hanches de son amant, Yohji embrassa son menton puis son cou, avant de descendre le long de son torse. Chaque baiser qu'il déposait attisait davantage le désir d'Aya dont les mains plongées dans la chevelure du blond l'incitaient à poursuivre.

Laissant sa langue et ses lèvres goûter la peau douce et humide de son amant, Yohji parcourut chaque centimètre de son corps. Dégrafant le pantalon devenu trop serré, il s'arrêta un instant sur son ventre. Traçant d'innombrables cercles autour du petit orifice qui l'ornait, il finit par y glisser la langue, arrachant un gémissement de bien-être à son amant. 

Le pantalon d'Aya finit par rejoindre leur chemise ainsi que celui de Yohji, suivit de leurs sous-vêtements, les laissant tous deux nus. Avec la lumière du feu, le blond admira pendant de longues minutes le corps qui s'offrait à lui. 

Le rouge aux joues, Aya ne lâcha pas des yeux son amant. 

Détaillant chaque partie de son corps, Yohji laissa ses mains en suivre les différentes courbes, rapidement rejointes par ses lèvres.

Frémissant sous chaque caresse, Aya se laissa totalement aller par la sensation que faisait naître en lui le blond. Les yeux fermés et la tête rejetée en arrière, il ne peut retenir un hoquet de surprise lorsqu'il sentit des lèvres se poser délicatement sur le bout de son sexe puis une langue le titiller. 

Gémissant, ses mains se crispèrent sur les épaules de Yohji. 

Léchant la hampe sur toute sa longueur, Yohji finit par la prendre dans sa bouche, la suçant doucement. Peu à peu, ses vas et viens se firent plus rapides, rythmés par les cris de plaisir que poussaient Aya. 

Les mains sur la tête de son amant, Aya bougea son bassin, cherchant toujours plus de plaisir. Arquant le dos, il se libéra dans un cri sourd. Haletant, il leva les yeux vers Yohji tandis que sa main se refermait sur la sienne.

Lui souriant, le blond remonta jusqu'à son visage. Frôlant ses lèvres, il y passa doucement la langue avant de l'embrasser plus profondément.

Fermant les yeux, Aya serra son amant contre lui et lui rendit son baiser avec passion.

Le contact de leur deux virilité les fit frissonner et leur envoya des ondes de plaisir à travers tout le corps.

" Hum…Yohji… "

La voix d'Aya ne fut qu'un souffle qui alla se perdre dans la bouche de son amant. L'esprit à 10 000 lieux de la réalité, il se laissa aller entre ses bras, lui rendant chaque baiser et chaque caresse, gémissant sous le contact de leur deux corps brûlant pressés l'un contre l'autre.

Caressant tendrement le visage du rouquin, Yohji passa une main dans ses cheveux puis sur sa joue et ses lèvres. Plantant ses yeux dans les siens, il le regarda de longues minutes, admirant les traits de son visage, ses lèvres enivrantes qui l'attiraient sans cesse, ses yeux…des yeux qu'il n'aurait jamais voulu perdre de vue, tout comme le corps qu'il serrait contre lui. 

Yohji entre-ouvrit la bouche pour parler mais aucun son n'en sorti. Se penchant à nouveau vers Aya, il l'embrassa encore et encore, comme s'il ne pourrait jamais être rassasié.

Ils s'embrassèrent longtemps, se caressant l'un l'autre, tandis que leur deux corps roulaient dans le sable. Lorsqu'ils sentirent le plaisir devenir trop fort, presque insupportable, leurs gestes se firent plus insistants et plus intimes. 

Ecartant doucement les jambes de son amant, Yohji humidifia deux de ses doigts avant de les glisser délicatement dans l'intimité du rouquin. 

Hoquetant de surprise, Aya se rétracta quelques instants avant de se détendre, aidé par les caresses que faisait son amant sur son sexe.

Gémissant, il s'empala bientôt de lui-même sur les doigts de Yohji qui se retirent soudain pour laisser place à autre chose.

Embrassant son amant tendrement, Yohji le pénétra lentement, essayant d'atténuer autant que possible la douleur par ses caresses et ses baisers. 

S'accrochant aux épaules du blond, Aya sentit la douleur se changer peu à peu en plaisir. Répétant sans cesse le nom de son amant, il le serra contre lui, embrassant parfois la peau moite.

Les coups de reins de plus en plus rapides lui arrachèrent des cris de pur plaisir tandis que la caresse exercée sur son sexe l'amena bientôt au sommet de la jouissance.

Arquant le dos, il se libéra en même temps que son amant dans un même cri. 

A bout de souffle, les deux hommes se laissèrent retomber sur la sable. Sans rompre leur étreinte, ils s'endormirent l'un contre l'autre, leurs jambes enlacées.

***

Un vent frais souffla sur la peau d'Aya qui frémit et se pressa davantage dans les bras qui l'enlaçaient. Ouvrant difficilement un œil, il aperçut le visage de Yohji près du sien et se releva précipitamment. Regardant le blond, il se rappela ce qui s'était passé la veille et ne put s'empêcher de rougir. Il avait couché avec Yohji. Malgré sa gêne, les souvenirs qui lui revinrent en mémoire étaient plus que merveilleux. Il n'avait pas trouvé ça désagréable, bien au contraire. 

Se levant, il prit la chemise de Yohji et la posa sur le corps nu du blond. Le laissant dormir, il alla jusqu'à la mer et se lava dans l'eau fraîche du matin. 

Fermant les yeux, il se mit sur le dos et se laissa porter par le courant pendant de longues minutes avant de sortir de l'eau.

Retournant près de Yohji, il s'aperçut que celui-ci était réveillé et le regardait avec un plaisir non dissimulé, le sourire aux lèvres. Se rappelant sa nudité, il ne put s'empêcher de rougir tout en s'approchant du blond. Sans lui jeter un regard, il passa à côté de lui pour aller chercher ses affaires.

L'attrapant par le bras, Yohji l'attira à lui. Lançant un regard malicieux à Aya, il l'embrassa passionnément en l'allongeant sur le sable, l'écrasant de tout son poids.

" Yoh…Yohji, non ! J'ai du sable partout maintenant ! "

" Et bien on ira se laver après, c'est pas grave ça. " lâcha Yohji avant de reprendre possession de ses lèvres. 

" On aurait dit Vénus sortant de l'eau. " ajouta-t-il avec un grand sourire.

Flatté, Aya baissa la tête en rougissant. Yohji rigola doucement devant le visage qu'affichait son amant avant de le prendre dans ses bras pour l'emmener jusqu'au rivage.

Aya allait protester mais se ravisa, se serrant plus avant contre le blond en soupirant de bien être. 

***

Ils restèrent longtemps dans l'eau, se lavant et s'amusant comme deux gamins avant de se décider à rentrer.

Se rhabillant, ils allèrent jusqu'à la voiture et prirent un bidon d'essence avant de se mettre en marche pour la station service la plus proche. 

Le ciel était clair et la chaleur pas encore pesante. Marchant main dans la main, ils prirent leur temps, profitant encore un peu de leurs moments d'intimité. 

Il leur fallut deux heures de marche avant de pouvoir revenir à la voiture avec de l'essence et rentrer à la boutique. 

Les autres devaient être morts d'inquiétude mais cela en avait bien valu la peine. 

Aya était beaucoup plus détendu et souriant, comme si le poids de toutes ces années s'était subitement envolé. 

Ils arrivèrent peu après midi. 

" Aya ! Yohji ! Mais où vous étiez passés ?! " demanda Omi en sortant précipitamment, suivi de Ken, lorsqu'il entendit la voiture rentrée.

" On a eu une panne d'essence. " lâcha Yohji en rigolant.

" Quoi ? Et vous avez mis tout ce temps pour revenir ?!! Vous auriez pu nous prévenir ! " fit Omi boudeur.

" Allons, c'est pas grave, il ne leur est rien arrivé de grave, c'est le principal non. " dit Ken en posant une main sur son épaule.

" On est vraiment désolé. " ajouta Aya.

Ken et Omi échangèrent un regard avant de regarder leur aîné. 

" Aya ? Tu te sens bien ? " demanda Omi inquiet.

" Oui pourquoi ? "

" Non, pour rien, pour rien. Il reste du café et des gâteaux vous en voulez ? " ajouta Omi en se dirigeant vers la cuisine.

" Bonne idée, on a rien mangé depuis hier midi et on meurt de faim ! " se lamenta Yohji.

Ken leur jeta un dernier regard amusé avant de suivre Omi dans la cuisine.

" Je crois que lui sait pourquoi tu as quelque peu changé d'attitude. " lâcha Yohji.

Posant un bras sur les hanches d'Aya, il l'attira à lui.

" Tu crois ? " répliqua Aya avec un sourire entendu en passant ses bras autour du cou du blond pour poser ses lèvres sur les siennes.

"Hmm, hmm. " fit Yohji avant de l'embrasser plus profondément.

Pendant qu'ils s'embrassèrent, ils ne virent pas les deux têtes qui les regardaient à travers la fenêtre, amusées.

Fin !

Aya : C'est nul.

Kô-chan : ah ça va toi hein ! pas besoin que tu me le dises !!

Yohji : mais c'est très bien !! *à Aya* pourquoi t'es pas plus souvent comme ça ??

Aya : *glare* parce que je me retiens

Yohji : ^______________^

Aya : -_- 

Kô-chan : z'avez fini oui. *les colle ensemble* valà, allez vous amuser

Yohji : VIIIIIIIIIIIIIII *chope le Aya sous les bras et file à toute allure*

Kô-chan : flûte, j'aurais dû aller avec eux :p *part en courant* ATTENDEZ-MOIIIIIIIIII !!!!!

Retour 


End file.
